


En Busca de la Llama Vieja

by hastamifinal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliation, Reunions, Semi-Public Sex, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastamifinal/pseuds/hastamifinal
Summary: Hace ocho años, Gregory Lestrade, el sagento nuevo, abandonió a Mycroft Holmes, que todavía no fue el Gobierno Británico.Ocho años después, una operación conjunta, se encuentran.Durante estos años, nunca se contactaron por una vez.(El tiempo se establece más o menos cuando el Reino Unido aprobó la ley de permitir que las parejas del mismo sexo concluyan relaciones civiles)





	1. ¿Estás bien, mi amante anterior?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Search of Old Flame/你好，旧情人](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364257) by mirandatrue. 
  * A translation of [In Search of Old Flame/你好，旧情人](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505234) by [mirandatrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandatrue/pseuds/mirandatrue). 



> Una traducción de ´In Search of Old Flame/你好，旧情人´ por mirandatrue.  
> La publicó en primero en Mtslash (随缘居), y luego en AO3.  
> El escritor de esta ficción ya me ha autorizado la traducción.  
> He borrado la última traducción de esta fic debido a un error cometido por mí en las descripciones de los enlaces.  
> Happy Ending prometido. Estimado tendrá 60000+ palabras. Cumpliré esta traducción en seis meses (eso espero...).  
> No todos los capítulos tendrán un nombre. (Porque el escritor no ha nombrado a todos.)  
> Por favor, no dude en decirme si detecta cualquier error.  
> Gracias al gran Traductor de Google, como siempre.  
> Muchísimas gracias por un trabajo tan milagroso, Mirandatrue. Esta fic es realmente incomparable en mi cuenta.
> 
> Las frases siguientes son la traducción de las palabras del escritor:  
> Debería escribir alguna declaración, como los votos matrimoniales.  
> Los personajes no pertenecen a mí, pertenecen a la BBC y señor Conan Doyle.  
> Los carácteres no pertencen a mí tampoco, pertenecen sólo a sí mismo.  
> Pienso que lo que tengo es mi cuento y mi idea.  
> ID Youyouqifang dice que la canción ´Young and Beautiful´, de la película ´El Gran Gatsby´, suena muy apta de verdad.

Te encuentras a él más perfecto cuando estás más avergonzado.

 

 

 

Para G Lestrade, la vida parece ser el trabajo, y el trabajo es el olor del ozono, acompañado por el sonido aburrido de la copiadora y la luz pálida del techo arriba. Hay tazas baratas con las gotas de café en los bordes, archivos desperos y clips de cola de milano sobre los escritorios, e incluso el tablero blanco de caso con restos de marcas de cinta, que claramente declaran que los personal aquí acaban de terminar una batalla, mientras el sabor del ambientador corporal no observable sugiere que un hombre no pudo ir a casa y bañarse debido a su diligencia.

 

Aquí es el Departamento de Homicidios y Crímenes Graves. Acaba de terminar una operación con el ministerio de inteligencia, la misión: rescatar a la hermana de la esposa del embajador francés. No sabe si es la notificación de MI6 o MI5, que su enemigo es uno de Ejército Republicano Irlandés, la secuestaron porque el embajador no tenía hijos para secuestrar, y las consecuencias de este incidente diplomático continuado casi diez días incluyen: las relaciones entre el Reino Unido y Francia repetidan entre suavización y osificación, la participación involuntaria de las nobles agencias de inteligencia, también el éxito de que DI Lestrade recibe al acuerdo de divorcio desde su esposa – una versión electrónica se envió por correo electrónico, la otra versión en papel se envió directamente al despacho.

 

¿No son demasiados para ser los resultados de solo una operación? DI Lestrade se rasca el pelo. Tiene gris cabello encantador, y ya no se ve viejo, en lugar, brilla con el encanto de los años, aunque no puede igualarse con su pelo castaño rizado elástico de juvenil.

 

Lestrade está arreglando los documentos, los clasifica en varias órdenes, tiempos o contenidos. Estas cosas son los trabajos finales después de que un caso se termina, y en general él no las hace. Es responsable del Crímenes Graves, y sólo es responsable de escribir los informes después de los casos. Sin embargo, sargenta Sally Donovan, designada a esta tarea debido a su meticulosidad y paciencia femenina, dejó el edificio de New Scotland Yard muy temprano y fue a casa para peinarse, limpiarse y vestirse, preparándose para la noche de celebración organizada por el departamento en algún bar. No es como si la sargenta se atrevas a provecharse a su jefe, en realidad, es que DI Lestrade es un verdadero caballero ingleso con carácteres nobles, no vería a una mujer incapaz de participarse en la reunión de sus colegas debido a la presión del trabajo. Cree Lestrade, que una chica joven como Donovan debería disfrutar la vida, dado cuenta que tiene él mismo casi 40 años, ya no se había sido apto para las fiestas de noche hace mucho tiempo. Así que tomó los cargos complicados y tediosos voluntariamente, y regresó al despacho mordiendo una rosquilla dura en un montón de gracias de la sargenta.

 

Por supuesto, el camino difícil del matrimonio le da una razón para usar a su trabajo para paralizarse a sí mismo, que no mencionaría a sus colegas, pero cree que pueden deducirlo desde su camisa desvestida y su feroz cantidad de cigarrillos, y si esto es la verdad, entonces aprecia la campresión de sus colegas, pero actualmente siente que a nadie le importará su vida familiar, aunque decidió tratar de usar parches de nicotina en lugar de cigarrillos. Y la otra razón, no sólo la hablará con nadie, ni cree que nadie puede deducirla (así que sólo la sabe el Dios, la sabe la tierra, la sabes tú y la sé yo). Incluso aprendió la palabra _deducción_ de la boca de esa persona. Vio a él, el día de hoy, siete minutos antes de que la cuñada fue declarado fuera de peligro. Regrésate a ese momento. Está caminando desde el laboratorio en otro extremo del edificio hacia su propio despacho con las muestras del grupo de fósforos en las manos, necesita atravesar el vestíbulo de ascensores.

 

Veo a un grupo de personas que se lo acercan, en frente es su comisionado, hablando con el hombre a su lado mientras camina, con temor y halago visible en su mirada. Al hombre no le importa ni un poco, nada puede recogerse desde su cara, pero Lestrade lo reconoce al instante. Ocho años después, lo reconoce con solo una vista.

 

 

 

Encontrarse fue sólo un asunto al instante, porque ese grupo se fueron muy pronto, y nadie se dio cuenta a él, el DI pequeño. Está de pie en un lado, justo puede ver un costado de la cara del hombre. La puente alta de la nariz se destaca orgullosamente, los labios delgados se sorben educados. No vio a Lestrade. Incluso lo vio, teme que no lo reconoce. Envejece mucho más los últimos años.

 

La última vez que tomé una ducha fue hace tres días, durante lo cual apenas habría ido a casa – si esa todavía se podía llamar _casa;_ incluso arregla al pelo en el baño de la oficina mientras amansa los brazos dolores después de despertarse en el sofá estrecho de su despacho todos estos días. Pero ese hombre, sabes que es un traje muy caro el momento se ve, la tela de los hombros y de los bolsillos se emparejan al cada milímetro, la cara es limpia y lisa, la barba afeitada. Mira a sí mismo. Hay una cicatriz en el mentón izquierdo con una herida debido a usar anteayer ese tipo de navaja simple que requería crema de afeitar.

 

Si le dice a la gente que fueron amantes, me temo que todos los que lo escuchen reirán a carcajadas. Cree Lestrade que él mismo será uno de ellos. Después de todo, las dos ahora son simplemente un cielo y una tierra, y muy pronto no creerá en su propia memoria. ¿Se quedó con ese hombre, en realidad? Y ¿es verdad que se calentaron en un edredón un día lluvioso de estilo inglés, sentados consigo en el borde de la calle comiendo papas fritas, y compartieron la manta en el sofá? Sí, eso es cierto, DI Lestrade vivió con ese señor que ni siquiera podía mencionar su puesto en el gobierno británico. Sí, sí, es la verdad como piensas tú, fueron un par de amantes.

 

Hola, mi amante anterior.

 

Dice DI G Lestrade en el corazón. Se queda de pie en un trance en el vestíbulo antes de dar un paso. La camisa que estaba empapada en sudor y se secó está pegada a la piel, y se siente incómodo debido a los picazón. Después de arreglar los documentos, va a irse a casa en un segundo y bañarse antes de que estuviera completamente letárgico. Echa de menos a la bañera de su casa, y ese calentador de agua, aunque lo último funciona algunas veces y las otras no se funciona.

 

 

 

Lestrade casi se ahogó por el agua caliente en la bañera cuando fue despertado por el tono de llamada del móvil. El grifo todavía está abierto, y el agua está constantemente desbordando la bañera. Se ha dormido por un momento. El aire caliente está evaporándose en el baño. Abre los ojos con muchas dificultades, pero no funciona, todavía está timido así que no puede ver claramente. Lestrade agarra el móvil sobre la silla a su lado en que puso las ropas, extiende la mano para apagar el grifo y luego centra la mirada en la barra de nombre de la persona que llamaba. Gracias a su trabajo, nunca se apaga al móvil ni lo silencia, no son las reuniones una excepción tampoco – nadie sabes si habrá otro caso; por supuesto además de volar. Pero es responsable de los casos de territorio de Londres, por lo que no habrá un viaje oficial en avión. ¿Vacaciones? Ingenuo. ¿Tendrá la oportunidad de ser fácil para un oficial de policía como él con este puesto aplicar las vacaciones?

 

Es Sally Donovan. Espera que no sea un caso que no está bien de repente. Es tan viejo que no podía permitirse ser tan molestado. Suspira Lestrade, presiona el botón de respuesta, cierra los ojos otra vez, se recuesta en la bañera y se permite estirar las extremidades a su gusto en el espacio estrecho. Le dice el instinto, que no disfrutará por mucho tiempo.

 

- _DI Lestrade._

La múscia vocal del otro lado es ruidosa. Siempre lo es en los bares. El sonido de la música eclipsa las voces, pero no conoce a la canción. Tiene que aumentar el volumen y grita, - _¿Sally?_

_-Hola jefe,_ la voz tonta de Sally en otro lado. Bebió demasiado ella, está un poco arrogante, - _Perdón, jefe, ¿no he roto las buenas cosas tuyas, verdad?_

_-El medio de la noche tú..._ Se quita el móvil del oído un poco lejos y toma una mirada al reloj electrónico de la pantalla. Bueno, son menos de doce, - _¿La escuela de policía te enseñó que puedas interesar en la vida sexual de tu jefe?_

Los sonidos de fondo se disparan de repente. Las palabras de Sally se ahogaron por sonidos electrónicos. Lestrade frunce el ceño, imagina que el DJ que usa un chaleco ajustado y un sombrero de lentejuelas se asemeja a platos como si hubiera tomado droga (con mucha posibilidad que es la verdad), y luego oye. Sally empieza a llorar histéricamente.

 

Él casi se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasó. Se palmear resentido y sin fuerza al agua en el pecho. El agua está un poco frío, las gotas salpican, se caen sobre la cabeza y la cara, sobre la pared, sobre el espejo. Le dice a Sally que se quedara en el lugar, y cuelga la llamada antes de asegurarse de que ella ha oído algo, y trata torpemente de salir del agua y de la bañera. Pone la toalla sobre el pelo, cruza la bañera con un pie, pero no piensa que el agua desbordante hubiera convertido el suelo resbaladizo. Entonces DI Lestrade se cae así, el mentón cae sobre la bañera, toda la toalla en las manos se empapa también.

 

Esta vez Lestrade está completamente despierto. Maldice a la niebla que aún no se había disipado, seca la toalla y la escurre alrededor del cuerpo y sale corriendo del baño. Da la vuelta en la cama y en fin encuentra una camisa que no está tan sucia, el tipo de que sólo se vistió un poco menos de un día. Asistió a un juicio una vez, fue un testigo del querellante, vistiendo esta camisa a cuadros de líneas delgadas. Se da unas palmaditas en el bolsillo del pantalón, donde tiene la billetera, antes de salir de la casa; lleva la llave del coche en la mano, la llave de la casa está sobre el gabinete de zapatos. Compraron ese gabinete con Emily en el mercadilla al aire libre un fin de semana cuando se enamoró mucho a ella. Es un mueble lleno de ambiente misterio del este de Asia. Pero si se divorcian, Lestrade se atreve a decir seguramente que ella no lo quiere.

 

 

 


	2. Descubres que se enamoró muchísimo a alguien tanto que le propuso matrimonio; no lo propuso a ti

La dirección del bar ha sido aunciada por la tarde, incluso si Lestrade no duerme lo suficiente, no se la olvide tan temprano, sin mencionar que es donde solía pasar el tiempo cuando era joven. Sin embargo, después de cambiar el dueño, con el cambio del estilo de decoración, se siente más desconocido. Descubre la entrada con su memoria pasada. Lestrade de ahora ha pasado la edad de ser detenido por el hombre aterrador frente la puerta y sacar una ID falsificada para entrar.

 

Después de entrar, son voces y humo negro siempre de bar. Camina a través de los chicos usando enredados jeans que tienen agujeros rotos donde están delicados y las chicas que no usan el corsé en el la pista de baile central y llega al dentro que es un poco más silencioso. Qué pasó a todo el mundo ahora, piensa Lestrade. Fue tocado siete u ocho veces en el culo durante el camino, y un chico sacó su camisa de sus pantalones ajustados por el cinturón; un otro un poco más alto que él con cabello largo lo detuvo y bailó personal con él, frotando sus piernas con las suyas, pero ni siquiera sabe si el otro es un hombre o una mujer. Entonces cuando encuentra a Sally, su cuerpo está suderoso otra vez.

 

- _Viniste, jefe._ Las luces en el bar cambian constantemente, Lestrade acaba de acostumbrárselas. Probablemente podría estar seguro de que Sally estaba sentada entre tres o cuatro chicos en camisas con color ligero, parecen graduados de Oxford o Cambridge. Cuando lo ve, Sally trata de levantarse y saludarlo, pero se cae a un chico y se ríen.

 

Lestrade se queda de pie incómodo, como un padre que fue al bar para buscar su jóvena hija rebelde, y acaba de ver a su hija inconsciente con una pandilla de la misma edad, quiere ayudar a su hija para levantarla pero ella lo falla y se cae a la pandilla. Por supuesto, toda la pandilla tiene caras de élite, pero una pandilla simplemente es una pandilla.

 

Ese chico toma el agarre a medio agarra de Sally a la mano de Lestrade y dice en una voz especial de novatos sociales con una mezcla de estudiante y maduro ostentoso, - _Hola, DI Lestrade. Señorita Donovan bebió demasiada. No podemos llevarla a su casa debido a nuestras responsibilidades. Le pedimos que marque un número para llamar a alguien. Marcó al suyo._

Tiene una voz bien entrenada. Tal vez es un graduado de Oxford o Cambridge en realidad. Lestrade entrecierra los ojos cuando oye la palabra _responsibilidades,_ se da cuenta de que estos chicos eran el personal de inteligencia cooperan con Scotland Yard, y por supuesto, no sabe son de MI5 o MI6 por la necesidad de seguridad.

 

Son los empleados de él. Esto es su primera reacción. Y su segunda reacción es, afortunadamente, nunca viene esa persona a ese tipo de lugares.

 

Al mirar a estos jóvenes siguen teniendo un estilo de élite con solo una vista incluso en el bar desordenado, la sensación de incómodo se hace más profunda, casi vergonzosa. Como un DI de NSY, está desaliñado de ropa, podría tener gotas de agua en el pelo; su subordinada está desaliñada también. Bueno, bueno. Piensa él sin esperanza. Los MI nunca se han igualado a la policía, y ahora después de esta cooperación que puede se llama condescendiente, teme que tomarán esto como una broma en sus fiestas de navidad. Luego, parece Sally como no es él suficientemente incómodo, señala el moretón en la cara de Lestrade (debido al golpe a la bañera, salió sin compresa de hielo) y grita riendo, - _Wow, ¡esta chica es taaan atractivaaa!_

Los chicos empiezan a reírse otra vez.

 

Joder. Lestrade se apoya para soportar a Sally, todavía luchada, como él hubiera aceptado el destino, quiere atravesar la multitud que lo dejó el dolor de cabeza para salir este maldito lugar. Dios, dile un atajo, por favor.

 

Como si Dios ha escuchado a su súplica, suena una voz fría de una chica. Hay una sensación de estar no neglectable en este lugar caótico.

 

- _Alfred, lleva a señorita Donovan a su casa, la dirección se ha envíado al móvil._ Efectivamente, un móvil de alguien suena _ting._

El chico que se llamó es como un reloj que acababa de funcionar, toma la sargenta desde las manos de Lestrade, y se gira para caminar hacia detrás del bar.

 

Lestrade abre la boca. Acaba de querer decir algo, ella lo interrompe.

 

- _Es la puerta de atrás, DI Lestrade. Confíe en nuestra capacidad de trabajar._

Empieza a mirar a esta chica. Es un joven bien arreglada que mantiene la mirada en el móvil y no es una excepción incluso cuando hablar. Los dedos sin esmalte de uñas presionan el teclado rápidamente. No recuerda haber visto a esta chica fría en la operación.

 

- _Anthea, asistente especial. Por favor, muévase, DI Lestrade. Jefe quiere verlo._

Al _jefe_ de departamento de inteligencia con ese tipo de asistente, los DIs no tienen derecho a negar. Tiene que seguir a la chica, como un perro grande.

 

La mujer es una critura mágica de verdad, Lestrade suspira otra vez. Puede Emily prometer antes del matrimonio que disfrutar mucho del tiempo a solas, y no le importaría que trabajara Lestrade sin un cierto horario, pero después de menos de tres años de matrimonio está sola a la cama de un PE profesor de una escuela media y lo acusa y echa la culpa a su _maldito trabajo que malditamente trabaja excesivo siempre_ (está seguro de que son las palabras originales de Emily); y esta Anthea, casi puede asegurarse que no es su nombre verdadero, no sólo camina por el corredor disiluminado en un par de aterradores zapatos de tacón alto tan fácilmente como camina en un par de zapatilla, y nunca deja la mirada de su querido móvil desde principio a fin.

 

Ahora la chica se para frente a un oculto compartimiento semiabierto. Se va después de dijo _Jefe, llegó DI Lestrade._ Los movimientos eran exactamente los mismos que cuando vino, y lo deja solo aquí. Se da cuenta de que ella no se reúne con sus colegas, en lugar, camina al mostrador del bar sola. Las chicas con una apariencia así no se quedará sola molestando por la gente aunque emite constantemente el ambiente de congelar todos los desconocidos.

 

Esta observación fue hace un instante. Ahora descubre que sólo hay dos personas en el compartimiento, uno es el comisionado de NSY. El otro, nunca había él pensado que podría estar allí.

 

Si crees que algo dramático sucederá, te equivocas. No hubo nada silencioso sorprendente o quién se va. Vivieron por casi cuarenta años, ¿quién actuará histéricamente sólo porque encuentra a su amante anterior de juvenil? Incluso su separación no se llama en paz, pero no son niños. Él mismo había sido una persona casada y divorciada. Lestrade está dispuesto a pensar las cosas para bien. Al menos me vio esta vez, aunque está lo mismo avergonzado. Siente sudor cayendo de su pelo, deslizándose por su mejilla en el lado lesionado, y luego por el cuello, en fin se esconde en el cuello de la camisa. Aunque estoy lo mismo avergonzado. Pero incluso sonríe levemente.

 

Hola, mi amante anterior. Dice en el corazón.

 

 

 

Ser justo, tiene Lestrade un fuerte sentido de responsibilidad y de moralidad. Su deseo de justicia y su búsqueda de la paz son las fuerzas impulsoras de su graduación de la escuela de policía y de su entrada a trabajar para policía, y su odio al mal y su simpatía por las víctimas y sus familias se han convertido en su energía paso a paso hasta hoy. No es un mínimo halagado, obtuvo su puesto ahora con mente ágil, habilidad robusta y noches incontables de insomnio, si quiere subir más alto para más pensión, es el asunto de sus jefes, no es el suyo. No es algo que no sepa, pero hay algunas cosas que no se puede hacer con solo saber. No está Lestrade familiarizado con sus jefes de más alto nivel, excepto que sabe que esta persona tiene un poco de fondo de Whitehall y se puede llamar que tiene un buen carácter.

 

No está el comisionado familiarizado con Lestrade tampoco, y se pregunta por qué este indiferente oficial de inteligencia llamaría ese DI que viene para llevar al que pertenece(1) de repente sin razón. Sin embargo, con la intuición de muchos años de la burocracia, aún se levanta y palmea los hombros del DI como los ancianos amables lo hacen a sus nietos, empieza a introducirlo:

 

- _Lestrade, esto es señor Holmes, el comandante general de esta operación. Señor Holmes, esto es DI Lestrade._

_-Señor Holmes,_ asienta la cabeza una vez como saludar. Pero Holmes se sienta allí sin un movimiento, sólo mira a Lestrade. El comisionado mira perplejo a Holmes y mira al DI. Lestrade sólo se da cuenta de que la chaqueta de ese hombre durante el día se había quitado, se viste solo un chaleco y una camisa sin corbata, y el cuello de la camisa se desabrochó un botón. Siente que la mirada de Holmes se veía como si puediera verlo cómo no llevaba ropa, pero joder, ese hombre lo ha visto en realidad, y lo ha hecho más que una vez.

 

- _Encantada,_ probablemente Holmes lo vio lo suficiente, cree Lestrade que había sido capaz de asegurarse que su apariencia ya no es la misma. Pero ese hombre le la dice lentamente otra vez, - _Encantada._

La atmósfera no se ha convertido extraña hasta este momento en realidad. Están como en el agua, rodeados de manchas de brillo vago. El primero que se siente bastante ya es el comisionado, pone a hablar algo. Hace un gesto a Lestrade para que se siente a un lado de señor Holmes mientras habla – parece que ese oficial de Whitehall ha tomado un interés en su DI. Y a Lestrade, se sienta lo más lejos posible de Holmes como la cortesía permite. Incluso cuando los dos se enamoraron sinceramente, Lestrade estaba un poco asustado de Holmes, por la percepción suyo en todo, y por su deseo de control que estaba surgiendo en ese momento.

 

- _Lestrade es el DI más prometedor de Scotland Yard. Su tasa de detección de caso ha estado a la vanguardia._

Desde que llegó aquí y vio a Holmes, ha pensado en la razón por la que Holmes lo llamó a su frente. No quiere pensar demasiado como todavía Holmes lo quiere, después de todo, no han contactado uno al otro todos estos años. Londres todavía es una ciudad grande, no es fácil encontrar a alguien, así que piensa que probablemente puede considerar el comportamiento de Holmes como una forma de presumir la identidad. Aunque está un poco simpático de su jefe que no sabe nada de las historias suyas, y quiere cooperar adecuadamente con su jefe para mejorar la situación, pero en verdad, no se ha acostumbrado a lo que lo elogien frente la cara nunca, sea cortés o sincero. Su cara se enrojece de repente. Tose avergonzado, y quiere decir algo, pero no sabe qué decir porque apenas experimentó estas ocasiones oficiales de entretenimiento. No se atreve a mirar a Holmes, y sólo puede mirar a su jefe sentado frente a él, y él está apretándolo por su mirada para contestar la conversación.

 

Tiene Lestrade que usar una palabra que acababa de oír, - _Me sobrevaloró, jefe. Es mi deber._ Arroja una mirada a Holmes rápidamente después de terminar esta frase, y en fin cae los ojos sobre su jefe, y exhala una risa agradable.

 

- _Pero ¿qué pasa a Donovan?_  No hay muchas empleadas en NSY, así que no es raro que el comisionado sabe el nombre de la sargenta.

 

No sabe la situación específica sobre ella, pero supone Lestrade que tiene algo con ese médico forense llamado Anderson que se negara reacio determinado a divociarse de su esposa embarazada. Echó un vistazo a toda la escena cuando entró. No está él aquí. Pero cree que este mensaje de chismes no necesita ser conocido por su jefe, por lo que dice cuidadoso con cada palabra,

 

- _Me temo que es una cuestión de amor. Las jóvenes de esta edad podrían morirse por el amor, y la sargenta sólo está borracha._

Siente las dos miradas presionadas que echan sobre él. Se retuerce, a pequeña escala, tratando de ignorarlas o deshacérselas.

 

De hecho, el momento de terminar con esa frase, piensa en la chica del móvil. No cree que esa chica echaría la culpa en todos los rodeados debido a morir de amor y los haría miserable hasta golpe devastador. Sin embargo, está escéptico él de que si esa chica tuviera un novio o cualquier existente similar. No se atrevía a imaginar el novio suyo, un frío chico de élite como ella? Le recuerda a Holmes a su lado de repente. Holmes de esa época fue un chico de pelo brillante y mirada seria.

 

Después de estas palabras, su jefe está preocupado también. En ausencia de accidentes diplomáticos y de asesinatos pervertidos, son esas cosas que causan más constantemente que NSY tenía que trabajar todas las noches por una semana o incluso por un mes, ya sea suicidarse por el amor o matar a otros por el amor.

 

- _Entonces una relación emocional estable es realmente una riqueza valorosa,_ concluye su jefe así.

 

Holmes permanece en silencio durante toda la conversación, que hace a su jefe más inquieto. Parece que el poder actual de Holmes es realmente demasiado grande, pero no es una sorpresa, ese hombre siempre es tan inteligente y siempre disfutándose en las políticas. Siempre lo es.

 

- _Señor Holmes debe tener tal buen compañero atrás, que lo ayuda a evitar las preocupaciones._ Su jefe en fin descubre que la entrada para llevar este oficial de inteligencia que se sirve difícil a la conversación. Dice así, y mira al anillo alrededor del dedo anular de la mano derecha de Holmes.

 

Lestrade lo mira también. Es un fino y delicado anillo de oro engastado alrededor un dedo largo y fuerte. Es de estilo tradicional y está bien mantenido y todavía brilla como lo nuevo, lo que indica que el usuario valora esta relación. Mira él a su dedo anular ahora vació. La huella del anillo todavía está allí, pero el anillo se había quitado, antes de desvestirse o bañarse, o cuando recibió el acuerdo de divorcio. Le recuerda que no lo ha firmado.

 

Lo primero que debe hacer después de regresar a casa es firmar esos malditos documentos; Emily puede llevar lo que quiera, la casa, su coche, un tercio de su salario anual y dos tercios de su ahorro. Por favor, termina tan pronto como sea posible, déjalo que falle por más completo. Lestrade se ha divorcionado, y sólo es un DI. Mira a Holmes. Tiene un matriomonio perfecto y puede entrar casualmente el Palacio de Buckingham y beber té con la reina.

 

La gente es extraña en realidad. Aunque fueron tan buenos uno al otro una vez, tan buenos que quisieron meterse en los huesos y la sangre del otro, pero al fin todos se convierten desconocidos y no quiere una vista más al otro. Como él y Emily, como los documentos empolvados (o serán así) de estos asesinatos por el amor que se resolvieron exitosamente o no. Pero todo no le importa ahora, todo ha pasado, todo, y la vida necesita continuar, necesita continuar. Planea Lestrade de usar el cerebro para encontrar una razón para salir aquí. Puta la pensión, no la sirve. Va a regresar a su casa y luego quedarse dormido todos los días. Después de todo, los jefes les dieron dos días libres, que no sucede constantemente. El tiempo es valioso, y un minuto es un minuto.

 

- _Esta vez adivinó incorrecto, comisionado,_ dice Holmes en su habitual tono orgulloso, - _Usar un anillo no significa que está en una relación, igual que no usar un anillo no significa soltero,_ siente Lestrade esa mirada fijando otra vez. Se mueve antinaturalmente, como si pudiera alejarse unas pocas micronas más de Holmes.

 

- _Nunca me casé,_ continúa Holmes, y frota amablemente el anillo de metal con los dedos de su mano izquierda, - _Y en cuanto a este anillo, es un monumento, o mejor decir, una advertencia._

_-¿Eh?_  Su jefe obviamente está irritado por esta conversación personal sobre la relación de los amantes, pero tiene miedo de preguntar más debido al puesto demasiado alto a asombrosa del otro. Al mismo tiempo, las palmas de Lestrade sudan, su ritmo cardíaco se acelera, recibe una sensación terrible, por favor, no lo haga porque, por favor no...

 

- _Es el símbulo de mi fallida propuesta de matrimonio,_ como si estuviera viendo los pensamientos de Lestrade, Holmes lo mira con burla y continúa, - _La primera propuesta de mi vida, y la única._

Ver la indiferencia de Holmes como está hablando una broma que no le importa. Lestrade está avergonzado de su previo nerviosismo. Siempre se avergonza de él, avergonzado de su propia vergüenza, avergonzado de la brecha entre él y sí mismo, avergonzado de los demasiados pensamientos suyos. Holmes no le pidió matrimonio, ni pudo pedírlelo. Y ¿por qué se atreve pensar que Holmes había usado un anillo para conmemorarlo y lo mantiene con cuidado para él?

 

El latido de corazón de Lestrade disminuye lentamente. Sin embargo, tal vez podría haber una ley de conservación de los sentimientos, después de que la sensación de tensión desaparece, otro sentimiento complicado toma ese lugar en su corazón, en primero ocupa el camino principal de su mente, y rápidamente causa la congestión completa en todo el mundo del pensamiento. Contiene tantas emociones que no puede Lestrade nombrarlas una tras una, pero la conoce, la emción que ha estado zumbando más fuerte con los cuernos, su nombre es los celos.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Sally Donovan.


	3. Todo el alrededor parece reaparecer de ayer, pero ¿si esto es la verdad o no después de todo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por una actualización tan tarde que la promesa, pero no supuse que este capítulo pudiera ser tan largo. Y la vida es apretada, entonces... lo siento. Deseo que lo disfrutéis.

Es innegable que los seres humanos más nobles aún tienen genes egoístas; en otras palabras, mientras los humanos necesiten comer o tener relaciones sexuales (ya sea para fines de procreación o para placer) como cualquier tipo de vida, deben tener los genes de egoísmo, es el resultado natural de la selección dura por incontables veces de la naturaleza(1), así que no importa cuánto pueda Lestrade proteger a los niños inocentes con su propio cuerpo o cuánto sacrificaría la vida avanzando en un asalto, no puede controlar sus emociones. Se siente celoso. Sabe mucho que no tiene la calicificación de envidiar, pero todavía no puede controlárselo a sí mismo.

 

Trata de mantenerse en las sombras como posible. Envidia secretamente al quien rechazó la propuesta de matrimonio de Holmes. ¿Qué calicificación tiene ella para rechazarlo, rechazar a un Holmes tan impecable, agraciado e inteligente? ¿Qué carisma tiene ella, pudo dejar que Holmes, un hombre tan bien educado y bien pensado quería casarse con ella, y ella jodidamente atrevió a negárselo, y lo dejó deprimido y solo e infeliz? ¿Qué experimentaron juntos? ¿Qué pasó a ellos? ¿Qué clase de ese tiempo fue? ¿Qué tipo de memoria le dio a Holmes? ¿Qué tan inolvidable fue que causó que Holmes debe usar un anillo que le recodaría nada más que el pasado desagradable sólo para no olvidarse de ella?

 

El jefe de Lestrade está igualmente curioso, y no puede evitar preguntar, - _¿Quién es ella en realidad? Señor Holmes, oh, no culpe a mi curiosidad, está retorciéndose ahora, no puedo controlarla. Es asunto personal suyo, no tiene que hablar de eso. Pero ¿es ella un noble? Y ¿qué elegante y hermosa es ella que pudo hacerle ser tentado?_

_-No es **él** alguien noble. _Holmes hace deliberadamente la sílaba en _él_ tan pesada que podrían los dos oír claramente y no dudarían de sus propios oídos con expresiones dudosas.

 

El jefe abre la boca muy abierta y no sabe qué decir; a Lestrade, siente él que no hay nada en la cabeza. Él, en otras palabras, después de Lestrade, Holmes conoció a un hombre nuevamente, se enamoró y le encantaba tanto que usó la forma del matrimonio para vivir con él para siempre, incluso la ley no permitía a esta combinación.

 

_Hasta que la muerte nos separe._

 

Le recuerda este voto matrimonial. Hasta que la muerte nos separe. Debe Holmes haberle prometido a esa persona en el corazón también.

 

Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

 

Ocho años. Piensa en un trance. No es un sorpresa si pasó cualquier cosa. Y de repente, Lestrade se da cuenta de que este bar era donde Holmes y él se conocieron.

 

No puedas echar la culpa a su lenta reacción, ni puedas echar la culpa a su mala memoria, ni un mínimo puedas echar la culpa a sus sentimientos delgados. Ocho años. Su padre falleció. Su madre ingresó en un hogar de ancianos porque apenas podía reconocer a alguien debido a la enfermedad de Alzheimer. Él mismo se ha mudado tres veces, intentó dejar de fumar siete veces pero en promedio no se lo insistió más que dos meses; fue hospitalizado cinco veces por heridas, tres heridas por cuchillas, una vez por una pistola, y la otra vez fue golpeado por un objeto embotado en la última operación de buscar de drogas. Su esposa se embarazó, tuvo un aborto espontáneo y en fin se acuesta con un PE profesor. También pasó dos semanas trabajando para una serie de ataques contra mujeres pelirrojas antes de este _trabajo escrito –_ no es la vida fácil, sólo tiene él café, rosquillas y cansancio en la cabeza a la única excepción de los casos. No puedas esperar que pueda ser tan emcionado con todo como lo hace Emily y recordar las largas historias de amor.

 

Tal vez esta es la razón verdadera del fracaso de su matrimonio.

 

Mira él al mostrador allí. La chica que se llama Anthea sigue mirando a su móvil (y Lestrade se preocupe un poco por su columna cervical). Sentado un chico en un rincón diagonalmente opuesto a ella. Tal vez vino sobre una motocicleta, vistiendo una camiseta y una chaqueta, y sorbiendo una taza de cerveza mientras mirándola. Aparentemente se siente atraído por su ambiente indiferencia alta como no hay nadie en el mundo y quiere él hablar con ella después de este sorbo. Lestrade se siente extrañamente familiar con esta escena. El color de la pantalla de la lámpara del otro lado no es diferente de lo en la profundidad de la memoria, le recuerda a sí mismo y a Holmes de esa edad. Quizás es más apropiado ahora llamarlo Mycroft.

 

 

 

- _Hola,_ se traga Lestrade el líquido amargo que tiene el sabor de trigo y sonríe ligeramente provocadoro. Ha mirado a este hombre por un momento. El hombre viste una pulcra camisa blanca, las mangas subidas hasta los codos, los brazos expuestos son firmes y fuertes. Lestrade está a punto de graduarse de la escuela de policía, pero después de mirar obsesivamente a ese brazo y olvidar de beber la cerveza en la mano, está seguro de que al menos esta noche, quiere a este hombre.

 

El hombre inclina la cabeza y lo mira con mirada aguda. Si no está en un bar, Lestrade sentirá que está en la sala de prueba simulada de la escuela. Parece difícil de conseguirlo. Disminuye su sonrisa un poco pero ve con mirada más suave. Baja la cabeza y las pestañas. Mira deliberamente en otras direcciones, los dedos fingiendo estar inconscientes acariciando las clavículas.

 

Este truco parece estar en uso un poco. La mirada del hombre cae en el lugar donde Lestrade quiere que caiga. Parpadea y mira a él a través de las pestañas. - _¿Está solo usted?_

El hombre sólo recoge las cejas y mira a él con un poco menos escanear, en lugar es algo que Lestrade es familiarizado mucho como deseos. Entonces este truco es vulgar, pero funciona, ¿no? Pero el hombre todavía no dice nada.

 

Lestrade duda un poco. Pero no sabe por un momento que lo que hizo no lo suficientemente bien. O simplemente ¿tiene mala suerte de ver a un hombre heterosexual? Qué pena. Mira al hombre otra vez. Los ojos y las cejas son elegantes, su nariz alta y labios delgados se parecen a un noble respetuoso y abstinente. Tiene que buscar para otro. Lestrade recuerda al hombre a las tres en punto todavía se puede llamar bueno. Pero aún no puede evitar mirar a la otra persona otra vez. Está un poco reacio a irse. Los botones del hombre se abrocharon al cuello con cuidado. Qué un noble abstinente. Se entorna los labios. Qué pena en realidad.

 

Se gira para irse, pero no espera que se sostiene por el brazo por alguien y lo presiona contra la mesa del bar, sólo puede ver a las telas blancas de textura fina, y los botones brillantes pelados también. Sabe que no hay necesidad de mirar hacia arriba para ver quién es. Extiende la mano y suavemente coloca un botón redondo.

 

- _Lo siento, pero me temo que ese niño ahí no pueda satisfacer a usted, o ¿no quería follarse de verdad?_ La voz del hombre no es muy alto, pero lo suficiente como para dejarlo escuchar con claridad.

 

Lestrade levanta la cabeza y abre los ojos muy abiertos con sorpresa. Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta también, como si no sepa nada de la situación de momento.

 

- _Si sigue mirándome así, no me importa que continuamos aquí._

El hombre lo mira condescendientemente, su cabeza cubre casi toda la iluminación. El contorno del alrededor está brillante, y su pelo de color ligero está visible, pero su cara está oscura y no se puede entender, peligroso y elegante como el doctor Hannibal del libro. Está Lestrade rodeado de miedo, pero la tentación está más difícil de resistir.

 

- _Mycroft, mi nombre, si quiera saber._

Cierra los ojos e intenta agarrarse a la corbata del otro para presionarse y sentir la textura de la tela fina a su propio pecho y luego sentir toda la temperatura del otro y todo. Sólo viste una sencilla camiseta blanca, la sucifientemente andrajosa como para ver los pezones.

 

 _Nunca debes acostarte con un hombre como lo haces con una mujer. Es una abominación._ (2)

La iglesia de piedra del municipio no tiene vidrieras, su solemnidad y santidad son más inviolables debido a la simplicidad. Es una reliquia de la época de Calvino. El sacerdote anciano se queda de pie en la etapa superior del sermón y habla la voluntad de Dios con canto. El vestido de color morado oscuro es usado por su madre sólo cuando asiste a bodas y domingos. Y también hay esos guantes largos, que la textura varía según las temporadas, hay lino, seda y tweed y terciopelo. Apenas tiene él memoria de su padre. Probablemente es un hombre que aparece con estrellas en el árbol de navidad en una noche de invierno cubierto de nieve. La cara de su madre siempre es seria, como las pinturas medievales que se le enseñaba en la clases de arte. Sus manos son colocadas en la biblia y la biblia está cubierta de cuero. Las arrugas de la falda que vestía cuando se arrodilló y oró han sido estudiadas repetidamente por él, así como las medias expuestas y los zapatos pequeños pero exquisitos del estilo de Jorge VI. En esa época no era él muy alto como para ver más.

 

Abre Lestrade los ojos y mira directamente al hombre, se lame los labios y se levanta con dificultad. Los dos tienen sutiles diferencias de altura. Hay un cosquilleo erotismo en el espacio, también un jazz perezoso. Suavemente ayuda a la otra persona a ponerse la corbata, la seda suave y sedosa cruza los dedos un poco ásperos. Los ojos siempre se miran fijando a los ojos del otro. Luego se da vuelta y camina hacia el baño.

 

 

 

- _Apuesto, inspector, ¿responderá Anthea al chico?_ Cuando está Lestrade pensando en lo muy lejos Mycroft le dice cercano en un oído.

 

La distancia es demasiada cercana, la que infringe el espacio personal. La respiración del otro golpea a su cara, provocando que su cuero cabelludo se contraiga y que los músculos de la parte inferior de las piernas queden rígidos. No tiene Mycroft ningún perfume sobre su cuerpo, como antes; pero huele ligeramente a tabaco. No fumó Mycroft en su memoria, pero es difícil evitarlo en el bar. Lestrade todavía recuerda a la primera vez fue en bar, y olía a humo después de llegar a casa.

 

No piensa que está él mismo ni un mínimo nervioso, porque no hay nada de qué asustarse, pero aún se dice necesitar calmarse antes de hablar, responde al alto funcionario con el tono de los subordinatos que se reúnen con sus superiores en supermercado cuando comprar verduras, - _No es fácil decirlo, señor. Es la decisión de usted._

Allí hay una pared donde hay un espejo, donde puede alcanzar la vista de la asistente, si inclina ella la cabeza, pueda ver el rostro de su jefe en cualquier momento. Efectivamente, la chica que se llama Anthea echa un vistazo al espejo, tal vez porque no se entienda completamente a la expresión de Mycroft. Duda ella un momento, pero todavía asiente la cabeza al chico.

 

Claramente no sabe él qué hacer. Agarra su pelo y se ve desesperadamente buscando lo que pueda decir. Parece haya hablado algo. Vacila Anthea un momento, y luego incluso echa a reírse, descubre Lestrade por el reflejo del espejo.

 

El comisionado también mira allí siguiendo las miradas de los dos. Quizás le recuerda su edad de joven, por lo que empieza a suspirar de emoción otra vez, - _Aunque esta escena surge todas las noches, con tal que lo vea incluso puede hacer que la gente recuerde a mucho._

Las palabras del jefe justo golpean al corazón de Lestrade. De hecho, estas escenas se suceden todas las noches, en todos los bares en este mundo, se suceden. La gente se pone su mejor piel, sale en la oscuridad, atraviesa de la niebla gris y exhiba el flirteo deliberadamente bajo a la luz oscura intenta; se entrecierra los ojos, se lame los labios, se mueve la cintura, va a probar, va a tender, va a complacer, por todas las noches, no son nada nueva o extraña. Pero ¿cómo dice esa oración? _Hay tantos bares en este mundo, pero simplemente entraste el mío._ (3)

 

 

 

Después de que los dos se enamoraron, dice Mycroft con franqueza que esa vez era su única experiencia en el bar además de las tareas, por lo que siempre la piensa como el destino. En las noches de lluvia, se acurrucan en el pequeño sofá de dos asientos en el pequeño departamento de Lestrade asignado temporalmente por la policía. Comen palomitas de maíz mientras ven película alquilada, dejan las cajas de comida china se amontonan en la mesa y no las arreglan. Todos estos momentos, descubriría Mycroft una gran manta vieja de terciopelo color camello para envolver los dos – en muchos casos, sabe mejor que Lestrade cómo se coloca todo aquí, y Lestrade mira fijamente vuelta de Mycroft en el espacio reducido y una sensación extraña de satisfacción se eleva en el corazón – todo lo que el hombre hace es para él.

 

Lo que sigue el sentimiento de satisfacción a menudo incluye vergüenza. Lestrade no se la dio cuenta en ese momento, cuando todavía era un oficial de policía, pero cuando su título cambió al sargento, aunque la razón aún no está clara, realmente la experimenta.

 

Luego la posición de Mycroft ha creído un poco y ha estado él más y más ocupado, y las ciudades grandes como Londres nunca faltan los criminales. Ni siquiera se ven por un mes incluso se duermen, sólo pueden usar correos electrónicos o mensajes de texto durante las horas de trabajo. La manta y las palomitas se oscurecen por la noche, como rosquillas frías y café frío.

 

Extraña esas noches. No quiere decir Lestrade que sea Mycroft un buen compañero para ver las películas juntos, por el contrario, ese pequeño oficial es extremadamente crítico con la calidad de los artes, lo que causa es que en general ve Lestrade a esas películas viejas en blanco y negro con él. Pero incluso ven las películas en blanco y negro, no son como _Sabrina_. Lo que Mycroft es aficionado es los artilugios de Europa del este y de la antigua Unión Soviética. Los pilares altos de la estación de metro en las películas de _Cuando Pasan las Cigüeñas_ lo impresionan a Mycroft _,_ y _El Acorazado Potemkin,_ una película tan vieja que para Lestrade, parece ser tan extraña como inexplicable, pero la disfruta Mycroft, le explica pacientemente la técnica de montaje utilizada en estas escaleras; cuando se trata del nombre de la película, se lo lee en ruso. En estos momentos, los labios de Mycroft tienen forma de beso que deliberadamente atraigan a los demás.

 

A Lestrade no le gusta hablar de la película cuando está viéndola. No puede hacer varios asuntos en el mismo momento. No es lo igual para Mycroft. Su existencia parece sea que Dios esté demostrando al mundo que la capacidad interminable del cerebro de ser humanos, siempre parloteando sin terminar. A veces Lestrade se siente aburrido, agarraría un puñado de palomitas de maíz y le lo metía en la boca. Y el hombre, agarrará su mano y lamerá sus dedos. La sensación de los dedos envueltos en la boca cálida es muy extraña, como llegar a un lugar de gran paz. Las palomitas aterrizan sobre la manta y caen en el sofá. Se pinchan por las palomitas mientras hacen el amor.

 

Con respecto a las palomitas de maíz, tenía Mycroft una habilidad única: puede meter las palomitas de maíz con azúcares en la boca sin ver el cangilón. Así que a menos que Lestrade mire las palomitas todas las veces, comería sólo las palomitas sin azúcar en fin. Es Mycroft un genio espantoso en este asunto, y algunas veces es él realmente decepcionante. En estos momentos pediría Lestrade irritado a esa entusiata de dulces detener este comportamiento detestable, y se lo negaría, y los dos se abofetearían, o mejor decir, se jugarían como dos gatitos. El pelo de Mycroft saldría de la laca para cabello, cubriendo su frente. Sus ojos brillan con luz astuta, brillante y deslumbrante como una obra maestra.

 

 

 

Lestrade lo mira fascinado, como la noche en que se conocieron por primera vez. Siempre mira a Mycroft tan fascinado, y sólo podía verlo tan obsesivamente, como un ladrón de arte, de pie en el Louvre de noche, y siempre lo hace.

 

A Mycroft en ese momento le gustó las palomitas de maíz, que no coincidía con su gusto caro y crítico.

 

A Mycroft en ese momento le gustó tú, que no coincidía con su gusto caro y crítico tampoco. Sonríe Lestrade, porque no quiere llorar.

 

 

 

Es él un poco lejos, y en el espejo sólo puede ver que Mycroft ha vuelto a la seriedad. Suena el móvil del comisionado – el sonido es el tono de llamada preestablecido de Nokia, y luego el comisionado se levanta y contesta al móvil. Sólo hay los dos de él y él en el espejo. Esta noche es realmente ridícula, Lestrade aún empieza a pensar así. Pero si lo piensa bien, no han parecido así los últimos 30 y más años tampoco. Estos años parecían como un segundo. Incluso si no se fuera a su casa como un hombre y tuviese una esposa hablando sin terminar, debería ver como los otros a los jugadores del Chelsea corriendo por el césped con agua y salpicando gotas de agua todo el camino y luego se caen al suelo mientras bebiendo cerveza en lugar de estar sentado incómodo a un lado del hombre que se ha follado varios años después sin una mirada entre ellos ahora.

 

En ese período de tiempo que no fue demasiado largo o demasiado poco, había Lestrade aprendido a no esperar que Mycroft eligiera primero porque sólo eligiera una opción, y era no eligir nada. Por supuesto, sólo es su conclusión, porque usaría Mycroft una variedad de idiomas para definir este tipo de comportamiento que a Lestrade no parece estar en línea con su personaje que es bueno para las guerras y las decisiones instantáneas, como esperar el momento adecuado, como hacer predicciones después de observar las acciones de los demás, como no moverse para que el otro lado revele sus puntos débiles, siempre diría Mycroft lo mismo de maneras diferentes, parecería que si no hiciera esto, empañaría sus antecedentes de la escuela pública. En esta época, suele Mycroft decir que el destino llevaría la gente a sus destinos, al igual que su encuentro fantasmal con Lestrade. Así que cada vez, fue Lestrade que elegía si su pizza fuere de pollo al curry o el jamón de queso, fue Lestrade que elegía si su evento de fin de semana fuere jugar el squash o un picnic en parque, y en fin fue Lestrade que elegía irse o continuarlo. Eligió jamón de queso, jugar el squash e irse.

 

 

 

Fue el destino que lo hizo que se fue. Si la teoría de Mycroft es la verdad.

 

Esta vez es lo mismo. Lestrade susurra _Disculpe,_ se levanta y camina hacia el baño. Decide que va a lavarse la cara en primero y luego salir de la puerta de atrás que dijo por Anthea. Este momento debería él haber estar acostado en la cama con los pantalones sucios que habían sido pateados en el suelo y dormir sin cortesía, en lugar de llevar los pensamientos ridículos, tontos y coloridos del pasado. No quiere evocar, porque es el símbolo de vulnerabilidad. Nadie puede hacerle nada. No quiere tratar con el comisionado, al menos no el día de hoy. Aunque es el comisionado una buena persona, está Lestrade demasiado cansado, demasiado cansado de verdad. Puede eligir trabajar en este puesto de DI hasta retirarse, y luego regresar a la comunidad pequeña donde nació para atender a los ancianos; lo más probable es que no tenga la edad suficiente para atenderlos, los que trabajan como él nunca saben si se golpeen en la cabeza algún día, y ni siquiera necesita pagar los gastos del funeral.

 

Realmente debería escuchar si Afganistán o Irak lo quieran(4).

 

 

 

El baño del bar está muy bien decorado, y vacío. Es raro. Lestrade aprieta el grifo retro de latón, saca un pedazo de pañuelo sobre la cara, deja que la fibra absorbe el agua automáticamente. Lo presiona unas veces más antes de arrojarlo en la bola de papel. La luz en el espacio no es brillante, que oculta a algunas manchas suyas en el espejo. Mira Lestrade al espejo, y pone la cara un poco hacía un lado. Se siente ligeramente aliviado al descubrir que los labios todavía son agradable cuando abierto la boca un poco. Mira él hacia abajo. El pecho, la cintura, la cadera, el muslo. El trabajo de estos años todavía lo exigen a cazar los criminales en las calles de vez en cuando. Las corridas por la amanecer cuando puede levantarse hacen a su cuerpo que apenas se deforme. Sólo la piel es más oscura y más áspera. Su color de piel es siempre más oscuro de lo de Mycroft, pero cuando piensa en la barriguita que el oficial había tomado después de sentarse, obtiene él un placer de ganar una ronda.

 

La superficie del lavabo son de mármol, y la decoración es muy agradable. Las salpicaduras de agua apenas se pueden ver. Hay una cesta pequeña en la esquina con dos pequeños frascos y un peine. Lestrade toma la cesta con curiosidad. Un frasco es loción, el otro es laca para el cabello. No puede concluir nada desde el peine, pero todavía es simple y delicado. Lo examina con cuidado, y pone la cesta a su lugar.

 

Sus ingresos y trabajo no le permiten tener acceso frecuente a los lugares equipados con tales baños, pero lo había visto una vez en una operación de narcóticos cuando era un sargento. En ese momento, recibieron un informe de que había una transacción en un hotel del lujo, y como resultado, se metieron en una entrevista de trabajo con un famoso bufete de abogados. Decidieron que había un problema con un niño de cabello de color de trigo y ojos azules parpadeandos, pero aparentemente a ese grande abogado usando un traje de tres piezas muy caros detrás del chico le gusta y quiere a ese perrito, los calla con palabras frías. Su jefe dice enojado _¡Este tipo de gilipollas! En el que el dinero de un caso es suficiente para nosotros atender a los ancianos_ cuando lava Lestrade las manos en tal un baño, pero lo que piensa en el corazón es el otro hombre al que le gusta usar un traje de tres piezas.(5)

 

El traje de tres piezas usado por esa abogado también está finamente diseñado y cosido, pero después de todo sólo es sofisticado intentado; y esa persona, puede asustarse a todos con sólo una mirada aleatoria. Aún no se ha Emily descarrilado. Piensa otra vez ahora, lo primero que es infiel sobre este matrimonio es Lestrade mismo, sin duda.

 

Mira él a sí mismo otra vez en el espejo. La camisa que se compró en la sección de descuentos de una tienda departamental tiene dobleces discretos. Aunque no es comparable con lo que lleva el abogado, a la mayoría de la gente no les importa. De todos modos, no es él una figura de élite ni el pilar de mantener la operación del reino, sólo es un asalariado que ha sido sinceramente ingresado al trabajo. Es un miembro del público en general. No desea poder hacer todos ni ser famoso para siempre. Si dijera que soñó que se envejecería con su querido cuando era joven, ahora Lestrade sólo espera...

 

¿Espera qué?

 

Los amigos suyos no se contactaron por mucho tiempo. Los hermanos y hermanas suyos tienen sus propias vidas. La madre suya no puede reconocerlo. Las colegas suyas no se abren los corazones unos al otros. No espera nada de su propia vida. Quiere bendecir a los demás, pero sólo descubre que hay nadie que podría aceptar su bendición.

 

Mira Lestrade al hombre en el espejo. El hombre en el espejo lo mira también.

 

Entonces espera que la paz mundial.

 

Inmediatamente se ríe. Estas palabras son obviamente demasiada similares a las de Miss Mundo, y no hay ninguna similitud él y ellas: piel joven, ojos brillantes, labios luminosos, y un corazón lleno de expectativas para el mundo – si alguna vez los tuvo, ahora fueron vencidos por el tiempo. Y nunca volverán. Sin embargo es él realmente en serio. Espera que cada familia se ame entre sí mismo, espera que los niños de campus no peleen por camarillas y que cada avión pueda aterrizar de manera segura, espera que los países vivan en paz. Por supuesto sabe que son imposibles. Pero aún los espera. Al igual que espera que su amante anterior todavía lo recuerde en el corazón.

 

 

 

Oh, dios mio, ¿qué está haciendo? Se retuerce en un espejo como una chica de escuela secundaria, preguntándose tontamente si su ex novio la tenga en el corazón. Despierta Lestrade de repente, se frota los ojos con vergüenza a lo largo de todo el cuerpo. Se muerde el labio. Está listo para irse. Pero oye a un hombre detrás de la puerta que dice _Señor,_ y luego el otro hombre le replica en voz baja.

 

Es Mycroft Holmes, parado afuera de la puerta y entrará.

 

Lestrade se esconde al cubículo más interior sin pensar y cierra la puerta.

 

Respira a la ligera. El piso del baño está pavimentado con baldosas oscuras, intercalados con texturas de color zafiro, y es muy limpio, puede reflejar reflejos vagos. Un lado del cubículo es del mismo color que las baldosas del piso, y el otro lado es la partición. Bajo el asiento del inodoro con cuidado y se sienta sobre eso.

 

Oye pasos. Cierra los ojos, imagina la escena de los buenos zapatos de piel de becerro cayendo al suelo. El ritmo es insoportable e ininterrumpible. Ahora debería Mycroft estar parado allí, frente la puerta del baño, observando este lugar. Contiene Lestrade la respiración. Porque los pasos se hacen cada vez más fuertes. Empieza a acercárselo a donde se está él escondiendo.

 

Mycroft se para frente la puerta de cada cubículo, como para deducir si haya alguien dentro, pero no empuja a ninguna puerta, sigue avanzando, así, hasta el fin del pasillo, se detiene.

 

Ahora está Mycroft un lado, y Lestrade del otro lado. Solo hay una puerta delgada presurizada de serrín entre los dos, pero parece como se separen por el río Támesis.

 

Lestrade se sienta sobre la tapa del inodoro. La luz sobre la cabeza no está caliente, pero los sudores que acaba él de lavar parecen reaparecer en su pelo. Puede sentirlos rezumando por los poros, y luego se reúnen. A través del espacio pequeño debajo de la puerta, vio a una sombra negra en las oscuras baldosas del piso, como un fantasma maldecido atrincherado en la tumba.

 

Piensa en un trance que una canción era realmente extraña cuando escuchó un concierto _popular_ con Mycroft. Gracias a la visión religiosa de su madre, recuerda muchas músicas religiosas. Las cuerdas interpretando la santa _Pasión según San Mateo_ estaban interpretando la voz del infierno. Llaman los fuegos, caminan los esqueletos. Vinos sangrientos, carnavales del diablos. La última _Ave María_ es simplemente un evangelio, salva toda la sala de conciertos. Esa fue el único concierto de Mycroft que entendió por Lestrade. (6)

 

Y luego la vara pequeña de plástico que se utilizaba para cerrar la puerta se acerca al borde de la puerta de repente, produce un sonido leve pero innegable, y vuelve rápidamente y silenciosamente a su forma original.

 

Luego los pasos se alejan con la sombra como el viento fuerte sopla a la niebla densa y le hace desaparecer, todo vuelve en paz.

 

 

 

No era la decoración aquí buena ese momento, pero todavía estaba limpia. Sabe que Mycroft lo estaba siguiendo. Se detiene de pie frente la puerta del cubículo, y Mycroft se acerca muy rápidamente y empuja a la puerta para abrirla. Saca la corbata que acaba de arreglar y coloca al homre, engancha la cabeza suya y presiona contra la pared, le besa los labios y el cuello, le arruga la camisa. Y a Mycroft, le paga a Lestrade con los modales groseros y cálidos que son contrarios a su apariencia educada, le quita los pantalones y las bragas, y lo deja desnudo contra sus propios pantalones.

 

Puede sentir a la piel áspera en lados de los dedos de Mycroft, y la cadena de temblores causadas por la lengua cremosa lamiendo la piel, y más indicios hacia los lugares más secretos.

 

 

 

Las memorias vienen como maremotas ondas irresistibles. Es Lestrade golpeado a la orilla y respira como un pescado deshidratado y se siente abrumado por el impacto de estos recuerdos polvorientos. Mira él al pegamento blanco entre los azulejos de la pared, tienen agujeros de aire; mira hacia la puerta, hay manchas muy secretas sobre esa; levanta la vista hacia la lámpara, hay polvos en la pantalla. Muchas cosas, muchas sensaciones, cree que las ha olvidado, pero no lo ha hecho. Los recuerdos son realmente siniestros. Se esconden en las profundidades, silenciosamente y sin rastro. Estiran los tentáculos en la oscuridad, en preciso y rápidos, y en fin, un día cuando se los das cuenta, han ocupado todo el tiempo y todo el espacio, pero todavía es imposible detenerlo, como las vides que serpentean alrededor del castillos ancianos, como el agua del mar inunda los arrecifes.

 

Extiende una mano para apretar el interruptor del inodoro. Pone de pie y abre la puerta después de que el sonido de agua se calmó.

 

Sus ojos están acres.

 

Se dice, eso es porque está demasiado cansado, necesita dormir inmediatamente.

 

 

 

Siempre es Mycroft Holmes así. Su existencia es para demostrar que los demás son simplemente bromas, no importa qué cuidadosos están. Se limita a permanecer de pie junto a su paraguas y se queda allí, de pie frente al fregadero, deja los pequeños trucos misterios de intento de Lestrade se convierten al nivel de jardín de infantes.

 

Solía ser así después, sonriendo revela que las heridas de Lestrade fueron causadas por armas de fuego en lugar de pasteles de cumpleaños de chocolate al horno para él. En cuanto al perfumado en la mesa, le dice al oficial pequeño de policía que Lestrade lo compró en una tienda llamada _Speedy_ en la intersección a dos cuadras de distancia. Tiene Lestrade que ponerse el _uniforme_ por dos semanas que quería desechar acaba de recibir para apaciguar al pequeño corazón herido del pequeño oficial – maldito Mycroft, escribió la dirección del pedido por correo a NSY, lo que lo deja que se miran por todo tipo de miradas ambiguas todo el día. Y en fin el cumpleaños del oficial fue satisfactorio, y Lestrade se prometió que nunca lo engañará. Jamás.

 

Luego lo sabría Mycroft primero, y después de que Lestrade cocina las galletas para él y se quema las manos, hace que un botiquín se aparece (nunca sabe Lestrade que lo tenía en la casa). Mycroft aplica la medicina a sus heridas, con las yemas de sus dedos, y alaba la piel roja e hinchada tan hermosa como un pétalo de rosa, y hace un dedo que sus propios labios en lugar de los dedos como una ofrenda ritual. El alcance de actividades de los dedos se extiende como la caballería mongólica barría el continente euroasiático, el labio en general viene instantáneamente como para consolidar el régimen. Cuando la sensación de toque se hincha hasta el límite, y el cuerpo se retuerce para más, el hombre no lo continúa como un caballero que hace sólo hasta la necesidad. Ya sabe Lestrade a los malos hábitos del oficial, anunciaría astutamente con una voz feminina que iría al bar más cercano de la manera tan desaliñada, y luego su hombre rugirá y le presionará abajo y le dará todo lo que quiera, y tal vez más que lo que quiera.

 

 

 

Lestrade se lava las manos con apariencia normal, se pone agua en los pantalones, porque el tejido está del lado de Mycroft, y no quiere él ir allí para sacarlo. Camina más allá de Mycroft como un desconocido hacia la puerta. Se detienen por un paraguas negro.

 

Mira al paraguas negro. No obtiene nada conclusión excepto que es realmente caro. El gusto de Mycroft como siempre. Y empieza a hablar el dueño del paraguas negro.

 

- _¿No explica, **DI** Lestrade?_

Puede oír que Mycroft le dijo deliberadamente a la sílaba de DI muy clara, como para enfatizar cuán grande es la brecha entre ellos. O que simplemente está enfatizando y mostrando y pavoneándose sus propios logros de una manera tan desdeñosa. ¿Qué quiere hacer? ¿Reírse a Lestrade? O si es no puede tragar la ira de que había sido arrojado después, y ¿quiere golpear a la autoestima de Lestrade para obtener una poca justicia? En realidad, estos son absolutamente innecesarios. Sólo necesita Mycroft quedarse allí de pie, sabrá Lestrade que los dos no son personas de un mundo; lo sabe cuando vio a la camisa de algodón del Cairo en primero.

 

- _No me diga que no lo pueda ver,_ replica Lestrade sin mirar a Mycroft.

 

El oficial abre la boca, y fue interrumpido por el DI antes de decir algo, - _Casi olvido, llama usted a ese comportamiento la deducción._

Deja Mycroft de hablar. Retira el paraguas, baja la vista y empieza a observar cuidadosamente al mango del paraguas en la mano. Es algo similar a la articulación de bambú pero más redondeado.

 

Piensa Lestrade, que tal vez la puerta del baño esté insonorizada. Afuera es tan ruidosa, ¿por qué no se oye nada aquí?

 

 

 

Ambos estaban muy familiarizados con tal escenario, _confrontación silenciosa._ A menudo ocurría antes de que pidió Lestrade que se separaran durante seis meses. A Mycroft no le gusta pelear. Su trabajo lo requiere que debe convencer a los demás lo más pacíficamente en lugar de causar disputas. Una vez hablaron sobre este tema cuando no tuvieron una relación tan mala, sobre pelear.

 

- _Lo que tengo que hacer es resolver el problema, en lugar de hacer algo que exacerbe el conflicto,_ le dijo Mycroft.

 

Mycroft en ese momento leía la _Nuestra Señora de París_ que había visto veces incontables antes, y el de Lestrade sobre Hitchcock se pone sobre la barriguita. Está él mirando distraído por la ventana hacia afuera. No está claro el cielo afuera de la ventana. Las escaleras de incendios del edificio frente al suyo están oxidadas. Se sientan en el sofá, uno a cada lado, rizando las piernas, rodillas de uno se apoyan contra las del otro.

 

El temperamento de Lestrade en su juventud no se puede llamar bueno. Pero estuvo de acuerdo con el punto de vista de su novio. Y también pensó que esto es el benificio del amor de un hombre también. Los hombres son directos. Van directamente al tema. Les preguntan directamente si sus jefes están quejándoselos. Responden directamente que su jefe que lleno de grasa en la cabeza lo había arrojado otro trabajo molesto, en lugar de ser tan misterios como las mujeres para los hombres que tienen que adivinar.

 

Algunos problemas se ocultaban muy bien al principio del tiempo de los dos. Pero tres meses después de conviviencia, descubrió Lestrade que los benificios sólo eran unilaterales. Sólo necesita Mycroft arrojar una mirada, puede suponer que sólo bebió Lestrade una taza de café en el amuerzo, e incluso puede contarle que había una joven en la familia de la víctima que estaba en el caso que se aplicó lápiz labial naranja, y no se alineó con el color de su pelo. Y luego mirara Mycroft sonriendo al rostro atónito de Lestrade.

 

- _Mi querido Greg, prefiero llamarlo deducción._

En estos casos, la reacción de Lestrade se cambia desde la sorpresa a la indiferencia. Después de todo, esa persona **dedujo** su plan de respaldo cuando se encontraron por la primera vez, ese _hombre a las tres en punto._ Pero nunca es esto igual. Porque no puede él deducir a Mycroft. No sabe nada de él excepto lo que su novio le contó. Si intenta en provocar el tema, Mycroft usará las frases como _Simplemente lo es_ parpadeando y sonriendo para responder, al igual de las respuestas automáticas de whatsapp. En este momento no usará Mycroft muchas formas de expresar.

 

Con respecto a Mycroft, sólo sabía que su novio cohabitabo es un secretario del Ministerio del Interior, pero casi todos en esos lugares son secretarios, secretarios permanentes, secretarios personales, assistantes de secretaria, secretarias asistentes.(7) Sabe que siempre tiene que lidiar con varias _relaciones,_ pero ¿quién en esta sociedad no se ocupan de las relaciones todos los días? Con sus jefes, con sus colegas, con las fotocopiadoras de su oficina, con las taxistas, con las chicas que venden condones nuevos o con las damas cajeras, con los dueños de panadería, con los viajeros que preguntan para la dirección – pero nunca dice Mycroft lo que es, no importa si está él de buen homor o no, sólo sonríe ligeramente, sea que sea promovido o reprimido sólo comerá un montón de las galletas eccles como un loco(8); lo que puede hacer a Lestrade adivinar algo es la mirada fría de Mycroft se para por el amanecer frente al espejo con su frente de cabeza más y más brillante, y las respiras exóticas en su oído cuando está en casa, cual es raro.

 

Ama Lestrade a Mycroft, pero no puede eliminar la distancia lejos entre Mycroft y él.

 

 

 

Los compartamientos de Mycroft son impredecibles, y también ha Lestrade aprendido a retrasar para que las cosas sucederán automáticamente en algunos momentos. Pero las cosas no incluyen estar atrapado sobre la pared del baño de un bar por su amante anterior para placer.

 

Todavía fumaba él. Mycroft tiene el sabor del tabaco entre los labios y los dientes, que se mezcla con el sabor de Lestrade en la boca. Su lengua explora la boca de Lestrade lentamente y cuidadosamente después de ocho años, suave pero innegable, como si esté comparándose con la sensación en su memoria. Originalmente es él un poco más alto que Lestrade, y su carrera en la oficina a lo largo de estos años lo ha hecho más gordo y más grande estructurado que el de su juvenil, casi puede envolver a Lestrade. Esta sensación es totalmente diferente de cuando estuvo con mujeres porque siempre son ellas pequeñas y lindas, pero ahora siente Lestrade que se ha convertido en ellas.

 

Los dientes de Mycroft lo muelen lentamente a los labios.

 

Deberías haber sentido disgustado. Piensa Lestrade, pero malditamente la extraña, extraña a la sensación de sentirse aliviado de ser conducido y ser controlado por una fuerza definitivamente poderosa y entregarse, que no Emily ni cualquier otra mujer puede dárlela. Dependen ellas de él, pero quiere él depender en alguien. Odia mucho a sí mismo tan débil, pero no puede controlarse orar para una especie de supresión de poder, como los escalones de piedra fría o las palabras concisas de su madre. Después de la edad adulta, después de ser juntos con tantos hombres o mujeres largamente o no, sólo Mycroft le dio estos.

 

Ahora empieza Mycroft a morderlo el cuello. Gracias a dios, piensa Lestrade, que ha tomándose una ducha. La lengua de Mycroft se rodea en la garganta de Lestrade, las manos lo tocan la cintura. Recuerda Mycroft todos los puntos sensibles de Lestrade.

 

Sabe Lestrade que ha pasado la edad de follarse con su ex novio en el baño de un bar, sin mencionar que habrá personas que entren en cualquier momento, y serán los colegas de él mismo o de su ex. Pero estas percepciones sólo le dan excitación leve. No sabe cuánto tiempo no ha tenido relaciones sexuales, ¿cuatro o siete meses? Todas células en su cuerpo están gritando para tocar. Donde las manos de Mycroft han cruzado es el cielo. El cerebro de Lestrade cree que debería él empujar a Mycroft para alejárselo, pero sus brazos están haciendo lo contrario, están ocupados rodeando el cuello de Mycroft y abrazando a su amante anterior más apretado. Entierra la cabeza en el cuello de Mycroft, olfateando el olor leve de detergente de la camisa de esa persona. Hace mucho tiempo no fue abrazado, y demasiado desea a ser abrazado.

 

Parece Mycroft animado por las acciones de Lestrade, sus manos aplastan a las caderas de Lestrade con una fuerza no leve ni insoportable, y cuando está Lestrade a punto de ser incapaz de pie le aprieta la cintura y lo gira, lo deja agacharse sobre el fregadero de mármoles.

 

La piedra superficie fría le da un escalofrío a Lestrade. No sabe cuándo se desató el cinturón, de todos modos ha caído con sus pantalones de trabajo en los pies, y las bragas colgadas de las rodillas. Su parte inferior del cuerpo está dura y caliente. Se levanta la cabeza con dificultad. Ve a sus propios ojos flojando y su cabello desordenado y sus labios ligeramente hinchados en el espejo. Ve a que Mycroft arroja frenéticamente un frasco pequeño, y el frasco se cae al fregadero, se rueda y se para. Es esa botella de loción corporal. Y luego sus nalgas se abren, y un dedo delgado y largo con loción se hunde en su cuerpo, y encuentra el punto que lo había vuelto loco con precisión antes de que pueda él sentir dolor, y lo frota sin compasión, al mismo tiempo la otra mano de Mycroft lo apacigua en el frente también.

 

Levanta la cabeza, se relaja, jadea rápidamente, y se esfuerza por adaptarse a esta sensación que una vez fue él muy adaptado; la boca abierta, exactamente la misma que había puesto frente al espejo sólo consigo un momento después. Entonces las cosas siempre son irónicas, siempre tienen pruebas o presagios después o antes. Como ahora, Mycroft ocupado detrás de él, la luz tenue en el espejo los brilla sobre las cabezas, sobre los pelos manchados con ceroso tan delgados y los frentes de cabezas tan calvos un poco, como la luz de la lámpara de piso brillaba sobre su frente de cabeza cuando estuvieran sentados en el sofá largo leyendo con las rodillas tocándose.

 

- _Lo que tengo que hacer es resolver los problemas en lugar de hacer algo que exacerbe el conflicto._

Le recuerda a esta frase cuando realmente se entra por Mycroft. Entonces ¿así es como resuelva Mycroft los problemas? Oye a la respiración de Mycroft como si estuviera haciéndolo hace ocho años, pero más deprimido ahora; y los golpes similares, uno tras uno. Se apoya con los codos, la cabeza se abaja lentamente. El cuerpo siente una ráfaga de calor también cuando está liberado. Sabe que es de Mycroft. Las pantorrillas empiezan a doler, y luego un tinnitus lo ataca, agudo y duradero, como los gritos de caer hacia la oscuridad. La superficie borrosa es su última memoria de esta noche.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Las palabras de ´El Gen Egoísta´ de Richard Dawkins. Es sólo, em, una comprensión descabellada del escritor de esta fic (esta frase es la directa traducción de la original del escritor de esta fic), y sólo es una parte sin significado. En realidad, la esencia de este libro no es esto.  
> (2) Las palabras de ´Levítico´, 18:22.  
> (3) Un cambio del monólogo de la película ´Casablanca´.  
> (4) El escrito de esta fic continuaba escuchando a la canción de ´Masterpiece´ de Madonna cuando escribía esta parte.  
> (5) Un crossover de ´Suits´. El escritor de esta fic no intenta afear a Harvey, le gusta mucho él~Sólo es, lo entiendes tú, los feos se pueden ver las bellezas en los ojos de los fans, sólo Mycroft es el más mejor en los ojos de Lestrade~  
> (6) El escritor de esta fic no buscó mucho sobre ´Una Noche en el Monte Pelado´ con cuidado, la describe según sensación y memoria. Si sabes mucho sobre la música, por favor, no le eches la culpa demasiado~~Dice el escritor que cambiará los párrafos si terminar la búsqueda, pero tomará mucho tiempo.  
> (7) Referencia a la primera temporada de ´Sí, ministro´.  
> (8) No quiere decir el escritor nada, sólo estaba leyendo ´Los Viajes Ferroviarios Británicos´ (´Great British Railway Journeys´). El segundo episodio de la primera temporada la menciona.


End file.
